The Circle (episode)
:This page is about the DS9 episode, "The Circle". The Circle is also the nickname for the Alliance for Global Unity. Sisko and Odo work to reveal the real force behind the Circle's coup. (Part 2 of 3) Summary Odo, Dax, Bashir, O'Brien, and even Quark humorously show up at Kira's quarters, each reacting in his or her own way her departure. "Is this a joke? Did you plan this?" she finally exclaims, to which Bashir says, "Nobody could have planned ''this!"'' Vedek Bareil is the last to arrive, and he invites Kira to come to his monastery on Bajor. She accepts and, reminiscing alone in Ops, realizes both how much she hated her position as liaison officer a year ago and how much she cherishes it now. Li Nalas reassures her and Sisko that he did not want the job and that he knows no one can replace Kira. On Bajor, Kira and Bareil grow close, and Bareil allows Kira to consult one of the Bajoran Orbs for guidance. She has a vision that includes her and Bareil as lovers, which she conceals from him. Meanwhile, on Deep Space 9, Quark panics because he believes the anti-alien Circle is taking over. He has heard that the Kressari are arming the Circle, so Odo blackmails him to find out more. After conducting several searches of a Kressari freighter, Dax and O'Brien conclude that there is no evidence of foul play. The freighter departs with Odo stowing away as a rat. Sisko visits to the commander of the Bajoran Militia, General Krim, and during their exchange he becomes convinced that the military will not stop the Circle's coup. While on Bajor he also visits Kira. Shortly after he leaves, however, several masked members of the Circle kidnap her. Jaro reveals to Kira that he is the true force behind the Circle and the reason Li Nalas was stationed aboard DS9. He solicits her help, but while she has no love for the provisional government, she tells Jaro that votes, not weapons, are the way to change a government. Quark eventually learns where Kira is from his "contacts." Sisko and the others mount a rescue mission and take her back to the station. Sisko and Kira conclude that they must get Li to the Chamber of Ministers because he is the only person capable of rallying enough support to stop the Circle. They know the Circle will try to stop him, and as Odo informs them upon his return, it will be "courtesy of a Cardassian weapon." Odo has a manifest from the freighter proving that the Cardassians are arming the Circle through the Kressari in an attempt to force the Federation off Bajor and allow them to re-conquer it. Unfortunately, by the time this is revealed all communication to and from Bajor has been cut off. Jaro goes to Vedek Winn, seeking her support as a spiritual leader in order to legitimize his coup. "The Prophets ''are smiling on you today, Minister,"'' she tells him. Several Bajoran assault vessels approach DS9, ordering all non-Bajorans to evacuate. Sisko seeks Starfleet's help, but the Prime Directive prevents it from interfering. Regardless, Sisko and the crew refuse to give up without a fight. Memorable Quotes "What's that?" "A bottle of my favorite synthale, I think. That's very thoughtful, Quark." "It's also very ''small." : - '''Odo' and Kira "Please, feel free to stay as many days as you'd like... even a week if necessary." : - Vedek Winn to Kira "...You can just turn into a couch!" : - Quark "... The Kressari don't even have a military. They're botanic DNA traders." "Well, they're not delivering flowers these days!" : - Odo and Quark "Chief, how long will it take us to evacuate Deep Space 9?" "I'd say we could have all our people out and away in... three hours." "I mean a complete evacuation... I intend to take all Starfleet instruments; material... in fact, all Federation property of every kind. How quickly can we do that?" "Sir, that'll take days... a full week, for all I know. But those assault ships will be here in seven hours." "Then, I guess some of us won't quite be done by the time they get here." : - Benjamin Sisko and Miles O'Brien "Quark, I hate to do this, but—" "It's not fair!" "I haven't done anything yet." "Whatever you're about to do is not fair." "You're a deputy." "IT'S NOT—! What?" : - Odo and Quark "It's your choice — you're a deputy or you're a prisoner." "I'm a deputy." : - Odo and Quark Background Information * "The Circle", along with and , comprises the first Star Trek three-parter. * Sisko's baseball is seen on his desk for the first time. * Writer Peter Allan Fields feels that the character of Li Nalas became somewhat lost and superfluous in this episode and , and that there was no real character arc for him; "Originally, he was supposed to be this regular guy, not a coward, but a regular guy who had fought some battles. And then, by the time we got to the third episode, this guy would stand up and be counted. But for various reasons, he never really changed his tune. He was an okay guy in part 1, part 2 and part 3. There was no arc in the character whatsoever." Ira Steven Behr concurs, "He did get a little lost in parts 2 and 3." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Writer Peter Allan Fields based the scene in Kira's quarters, where everyone comes to say goodbye to her, on a scene in the 1935 film A Night at the Opera, starring the Marx Brothers. Director Corey Allen shot this scene in one continuous uninterrupted take. When the episode was edited together, the scene was intercut with various close-ups and reverse angles, but the master shot of the scene was one long take, something of which Allen is extremely proud. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 11, . * As part of the DS9 Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Commander Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Constable Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys Guest Stars *Richard Beymer as Li Nalas *Stephen Macht as Krim *Bruce Gray as Chekote *Philip Anglim as Vedek Bariel Special Guest Star *Louise Fletcher as Vedek Winn Co-Stars *Mike Genovese as Zef'No *Eric Server as Peace officer *Anthony Guidera as Cardassian Uncredited Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Narrator *Ivor Bartels as a security officer *Chuck Borden as a Bajoran security deputy *Mitchell Danton as a Bajoran "Circle" member *Judi Durand as Deep Space 9 computer voice *Randy James as Lieutenant Jones *Frank Langella as Minister Jaro Essa *Joe Murphy as a Bajoran "Circle" member *Spiro Razatos as a Bajoran "Circle" member *Mark Riccardi as a Bajoran security deputy *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy *Unknown performers as **Bajoran military aide **Bajoran security deputy (voice) **Operations division ensign **Three members of Pardshay's species **Two Bajoran Circle members References Alliance for Global Unity; Ambassador; arboretum; architecture; art; Bajor; Bajoran; Bajoran assault vessel; Bajoran Capital; Bajoran Executive Committee; Bajoran Foreign Affairs Building; Bajoran Provisional Government; Bajoran Regional Comm Network; Bajoran War Room; bicycle; blasphemy; bodyguard; botanic DNA; bridge; Calondon; candle; Cardassian; Chamber of Ministers; Circle; civil war; combadge; computer inventory system; couch; coup; curfew; dagger; daydream; deputy; dicking bay 1; docking bay 3; Earth; epidellic lotion; fingerpainter; forcefield; ; graffiti; graviton generator; Gul; hammer; handkerchief; hooligan; Kai; Kressari; Kressari freighter; Kressari Government; labyrinth; liaison officer; manifest interface; meditation; Minicoy; monastery; monk; nail; navarch; Northeast quadrant; ops; orb; Orb of Prophecy and Change; pagh; party; patriot; Perikian Peninsula; Prime Directive; prophets; rat; recreation; runabout pad C; skin lotion; space station; Starfleet; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Intelligence; storm; synthale; thumbprint; thumbscan; thunder; vacation; Vedek Assembly; woodcrafts External link * "The Circle" script at TwizTV.com |next= }} Circle, The de:Der Kreis es:The Circle nl:The Circle